To The Purveyors Of Hate
by Goddess e Sayuri
Summary: FIC TRADUZIDO. Fic da Nazarri Blue. Heero POV - YAOI. Heero pergunta aos leitores o que há de errado em ele e Duo estarem juntos.


Sayuri e Goddess:

Bem gente, temos algumas coisas pra dizer...

Estivemos lendo um fic que chamou por demais nossa atenção, era um fic muito bem escrito (a narrativa estava ótima ) Mas em que muitos pontos nos deixou extremamente chateada... e em outros tantos demonstrou

Essa história de que os fãs de YAOI **OBRIGAM** os outros a gostarem das mesmas coisas que eles não existe! Nós escrevemos YAOI há alguns anos e conhecemos muitos escritores e escritoras do mesmo gênero e outros tantos que preferem o fic hetero... Entre nós fãs de YAOI, pode até ser que existam alguns que não aceitem opiniões contrárias, da mesma maneira que alguns escritores de fics hetero também não aceitam. Claro que nós ficamos muito chateados ao receber uma crítica ruim, mas entre as milhares de escritores que conheço nunca vi muitas delas reclamando por um comentário desagradável... apenas ficamos chateadas da mesma maneira que todos os escritores...

E essa história de N"S sermos os preconceituosos não é lá muito verídica... a maioria dos fãs de YAOI não tem nada contra os fics hetero, tanto que muitos até lêem (o que se comprova nas reviews do fic que eu li) e gostam, mas o pessoal que curte hetero não é tão passível a mudanças e tenho plena consciência de a maioria deles é que é preconceituosa... Nenhum de nós (escritores de yaoi) disse que é Heero e Duo e ponto! Todos nós temos consciência de que podemos estar fantasiando algo que não existe, da mesma maneira em que o pessoal que acredita fielmente que exista o casal Heero e Relena. Em nenhum momento do anime ou do mangá existe a menção de que ambos formam um casal (lê-se Heero e Duo e/ou Heero e Relena). Nenhum dos dois grandes grupos tem Gundam Wing em mãos, ou seja, seus direitos tutoriais sobre a série, nesse caso cada um que diga o que lhe convém, sem tentar convencer os demais ou coisa do gênero. Escrever é um hobby e não é legal ficar criando intrigas entre uns e outros.

Uma vez meu namorado virtual ( namo virtual da Goddess) disse: _Você gosta muito de escrever, mas não pense que é só colocar as idéias no papel... algumas delas não devem ficar expostas no meio de um vitrine cheia de luzes pois podem acabar magoando muita gente! Você deve saber quando e como usa-las, não adianta querer ser uma boa escritora se você está moralmente machucando alguns de seus leitores... agora podem ser poucos, mas no dia de amanhã não podemos ter tanta certeza..._ (filosófico, não?)

Nós temos esse fic em mãos há algum tempo e resolvemos que se é para expressar opiniões, nós também temos direitos, certo?

Apesar de não gostarmos dessa história de colocar os personagens falando coisas que nós (escritores) pensamos não tem como mudar já que o fic não é nosso!

Apesar de tudo o fic é bem interessante e REALISTA, se você preferir, apenas substitua os nomes Heero e Duo por outros... não vai fazer muita diferença o que queremos mostrar aqui é o conteúdo e não existe a intenção de ofender ninguém!! Apenas traduzimos aquilo que expressava melhor o que sentimos em relação a tudo isso, certo?

Bem, chega de enrolação... vamos ao fic!!!! XD Claro, não sem antes os prévio avisos:

**Título: **To The Purveyors Of Hate  
**Classificação:** G- PG 13  
**Gênero:** YAOI/ Heero POV  
**Casal: **1x2x1 (Apenas pensamentos e citações)  
**Observação:** Esse é um texto traduzido e adaptado, conseqüentemente algumas alterações foram feitas na pontuação e algumas palavras foram substituídas por sinônimos a fim de proporcionar uma melhor leitura. Toda a base do texto foi mantida.

**Fic (tradução):**

Você. Sim você. Eu conheço o seu tipo, ensinando a qualquer um que ouça o seu ódio por pessoas como nós, o ignorante compartilhando sua ignorância com os outros. Isso te faz se sentir importante? Você se acha superior à nós?? O que você pretende conseguir??

Nossa eliminação??

A destruição do nosso amor??

Você não tem poder sobre o nosso amor.

Eu estou alerta sobre você, seu desprezo e seu podre fanatismo. Quando seus olhos vêem meu Duo e eu, sei que você só vê horror quando não há nada além de beleza.

Mas enquanto vejo o desdém e escuto as odiosas palavras cuspidas de sua boca, imagino: o que você teme?

Então, do que você tem medo? O ódio é a nascente do medo, então tem algo sobre Duo e eu estarmos juntos que lhe causa pavor.

É só a nossa presença que te irrita? Será que te mata ver dois homens em um relacionamento amoroso e saudável? Irritaria-te tanto se fossem duas mulheres? Você teme porque contradiz o que você quer? Isso destrói o seu ponto de vista infantil e limitado sobre o amor?

Porém isso é algo do qual sempre estive alerta, de que você tem medo e é imaturo.

Isso é também o porquê que você ataca com palavras. É o porquê de você estar tão irritado conosco.

O que é tão horrível em mim e Duo??

O que há para temer??

Estará você pensando que talvez nós possamos estar interessados em você?

Não.

Longe disso.

O que compartilhamos é satisfatório e inteiro, não precisamos ou queremos outra pessoa.

Eu não gosto de pensar precariamente das pessoas, mas tenho visto pouco do contrário.

Vê, o que interessa é que o que a gente compartilha é lindo. Se você visse Duo e eu além de nossos corpos físicos, veria duas almas entrelaçadas em uma, como uma luz de amor em um universo escuro. Nós somos uma fonte de esperança e amor.

Somos amantes masculinos em corpos masculinos, essa é nossa forma física, porém não nos define. Para ver a nossa verdadeira forma seria necessário ver a essência do amor puro, porque é isso que somos.

Imagino, o que seria visto se nós fôssemos olhar além da sua forma física? Um coração negro, horrível e inexperiente onde deveria habitar o amor?

Você acha que seu ódio nos machuca? Não, você apenas destrói a si mesmo, em uma busca lenta e agonizante pelo mal.

Você poderia matar nossos corpos, dividi-los, torturar nossos corações e vidas, e você não iria conseguir nada.

Vê? Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que faria com pessoas como nós, mas no fim a gente ainda se ama.

Você não tem poder para parar isso.

Outra razão para temer.

Não estamos sozinhos, existem vários lá fora como meu Duo e eu. Não é uma maioria, mas também não é um número que pode ser ignorado.

Estamos aqui para ficar, quer goste ou não. E as pessoas estão aprendendo a não definir o amor em termos tão simplistas como você o vê.

Enquanto o amor cresce, também cresce a força.

O nosso amor é mais forte que o seu ódio; é eterno, não tem começo nem fim. É abençoado, um presente e você não pode destruí-lo.

Por quanto tempo seu ódio e mal vão durar? Não muito, agradecidamente. Pessoas como você desaparecem como o nada que você é.

Eu ainda estou curioso para saber o que você quer da gente. Que vivamos segundo seus critérios? Vivamos vidas definidas pelo que você quer para a gente? Nós não viveremos nossas vidas para você.

Meu Duo e eu nos amamos, nós faremos o amor, e nós o faremos bem além de nossa morte.

Então vá em frente e esconda a cabeça onde o sol nunca brilha. Continue falando para si mesmo essas palavras falsas de conforto, diga que isso não é normal e nunca vai ser, que pessoas como nós são pervertidas e doentes. Continue dizendo isso a si mesmo.

Nós seguiremos em frente sem a sua aprovação. Nós não precisamos dela, temos um ao outro.

E isso é muito mais do que você terá.

Assinado,  
Duo e Heero Maxwell-Yuy

(And Goddess Of Death GW e Sayuri Maxwell)


End file.
